


Listen To Your Heart

by HauntedShell



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Weddings, With A Little Bit Of Plot, general route spoilers, multiple POVs, this is a fluff wedding fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntedShell/pseuds/HauntedShell
Summary: On the night before her wedding to King Dimitri, Archbishop Byleth is visited in her dreams by the Goddess Sothis. In her dreams, Sothis gifts Byleth a divine wedding present that presents her with a choice and changes everything.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 24
Kudos: 169





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was originally supposed to only be a one-shot, but it became so long that I decided to split it up into chapters instead. I thought it would be easier to read that way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night before her wedding to King Dimitri, Archbishop Byleth is visited in her dreams by the Goddess Sothis. In her dreams, Sothis gifts Byleth a divine wedding present that presents her with a choice and changes everything.

Byleth’s P.O.V.

  
  


Falling asleep was always a struggle for Byleth, even before her life got thrown into utter chaos thanks to the ravages of war, and before giving up her life as a mercenary to become a professor, sleep never came easy for her. Most nights she laid in her bed, with eyes wide open staring at the ceiling, mind plagued with thoughts of the future.

When Byleth was still travelling with her father, she would lie awake thinking about their jobs as mercenaries, wondering how soon they would be setting out, or how many enemies they would have to slay. Now, as time had passed her thoughts became occupied with other duties, such as what was on tomorrow's schedule, her meetings to help reform the Kingdom and the Church for the better, and most of all, of her beloved Dimitri.

Tonight was the night before the royal wedding, in less than a day they would be wed, joined as one. It was a tremendous occasion, and despite all else, Byleth elated about the whole affair.

Perhaps it sounded silly to be so excited, after all, there were surely more important matters at hand, like helping out the people and territories still affected by the tarnish of war. However, after all they’ve been through, after all the battles and witnessing the heartache and the bloodshed of killing their former classmates, Byleth laid down with a smile on her face. Ever since she met Dimitri, and ever since exchanging rings with him that night at the Goddess tower before his coronation, it felt like the world was at ease, and she now had her own happiness to embrace, in the form of Dimitri’s arms.

As she closed her eyes she imagined his face, and the two of them surrounded by those they cared about the most. Their allies and friends celebrating with them as the King and the Archbishop became like one. With such happy thoughts like that, it wasn't long before sleep came and Byleth was soon dreaming.

“Well, well, it’s about time you showed up. It’s not everyday there’s going to be a royal wedding.”

Byleth’s eyes drifted open in a hazy state, a familiar scenery greeting her as she recognized that oh too familiar throne, and the young girl with green hair she had grown to call family sitting upon it.

Many years ago when she did dream, this was a place she would visit often, a place where Sothis and her would talk and share their thoughts about the day, and more often than not, a place where Sothis would chastise her. 

“Sothis?” Byleth asked, puzzled.

It had been so long since she last heard Sothis’s voice, not since the day she awoke from the rubble before reuniting with her students those many months ago. It was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one.

“I bet you’re wondering what I’m doing here.” She laughed, sitting lazily on her throne like she always did, a look of amusement on her face as she continued. “I heard there’s going to be a royal wedding, and what kind of Goddess would I be if I didn't offer you a gift?”

“A gift?”

“Yes.” Sothis nodded, standing up from her throne and making her way down the stairs until she came face to face with Byleth. “I offer you a choice, think of it as a wedding gift for you and your beloved on the eve of this joyous occasion. A choice that will change everything, but be full of hardships and happiness.”

“And what is this choice?”

It wasn't that unlikely to hear from Sothis from time to time. Ever since Byleth absorbed her powers and the two of them became like one, Sothis would still visit her on occasion, like that day Byleth arose from the rubble for example. Usually it was nothing more than to lend a helping hand, offer advice, or to scold her. However this time, something seemed different, seemed more ominous, like it was going to be the last time she saw Sothis. 

Byleth couldn't help but wonder what this gift was as well. Sothis had never given her anything before.

“I offer you a choice to cast aside your Goddess powers, become mortal and live out the rest of your days as such with your soon to be husband, or remain as you are, my powers will stay with you, but you will remain ageless, never aging alongside your beloved and your future offspring. So, what will it be?”

What?

Byleth just stood their blinking for a moment or two, truly perplexed as she reviewed Sothis’s words in her mind.

It was true that Byleth still had Sothis’s powers, and with that came certain perks and responsibilities. One of those perks was the question of her mortality. In a sense, Byleth did not age like the normal citizens of Fodlan. She was special, a lot like Seteth and Flayn, and to her dismay, unlike Dimitri. It was something she knew she would have to tell Dimitri one day, but she knew her other duties had to take a higher priority. Was Sothis really offering her a way out? A solution?

“Well?” Sothis pried, and Byleth knew she needed to say something quick. 

What do you say to an offer like that?

It was like Byleth could feel herself being pulled in two directions. She had her Goddess and Archbishop duties to consider, that much was undeniable. Ever since the war ended it became a mission of hers to reform the church from the inside out, do all that she can to help bring forth peace to this continent that for so long had been plagued by war.

However, the mortal in her, the one who longed to help Dimitri and always stand by his side, knew this path of being the Goddess and the Archbishop would come with a price. Dimitri was mortal, and she was not, though he was one of the most kind and understanding people Byleth had ever known, there was only so much of her life she could share with him. He was understanding, but Byleth wondered how much of her life, particularly with her life as the newly appointed Archbishop, she could share with him.

That being said, the idea of getting to spend the rest of her life with Dimitri filled her with more happiness than she had ever known.

“What will happen if I choose to be mortal, if I cast aside these Goddess powers you have gifted me?” Byleth finally spoke after what felt like an entirety of silence, perhaps it would have been best if she did not say anything at all, but she couldn't help but be curious.

“I will no longer be a part of you, but I will not vanish, only our souls will be apart. I will still be as real as the land you walk and the air you breathe, but this will be one of the last times I speak to you. I will go on to be a Goddess who just watches from afar, atop Fodlan’s peak, and you, you will continue on as the Archbishop, a mortal, if you so choose, ushering in a new, much needed era of peace. After all that you have been through, surely you must know the way to bring forth peace does not lay with my powers, but within yourself.”

Byleth paused for a moment, looking down at the dark tile on the floor as she pondered. It was a complicated decision either way, each person in life should choose to walk their own path, and some must walk that path alone. She knew this, but Dimitri and her made a choice to walk this path, this path of healing Fodlan, together. Would it truly be okay for her to return to being a mortal without these powers? To live out this life the two of them had envisioned together? What would happen to the church if that were to happen?

“Come now, surely you do not need to make your decision right away. I have brought you gifts in the form of two rings.” Sothis smiled, holding her hands out in front of her as a wooden box appeared, surrounded by magical light. Once opened it revealed two identical silver rings, one embroidered with a white pattern, and the other with a black. “The white one will make you mortal again, and you will cease to have my powers, while the black one will let you remain as you are. Simply place the ring you have chosen on your finger before the ceremony tomorrow.”

Sothis closed the box and handed it to Byleth, giving her much to consider. 

It hadn’t been the first time that Sothis was gracious like this; not too long after learning that Sothis was the reason why Byleth did not express emotions when she was younger, Sothis expressed regret, wishing she could give Byleth back the normal life she stole from her. However, Byleth wondered if she should accept. It was a thoughtful gift, a way for Sothis to allow Byleth to live the normal, mortal life she thought Byleth deserved, but was it truly okay? What if another war were to break out and they needed to use the Goddesses powers again?

“Thank you, Sothis. I have much to think about.” Byleth smiled, thanking the Goddess all the same.

“Yes, you do. Tomorrow is a big day for you, listen to your heart, and you will make the right choice. Now go! You have much to do, and you should be spending your final night before the wedding preparing and dreaming about the wonderful adventures of married life.” Sothis teased but her words were more sincere than they let on.

“Does that mean you approve of him?” Byleth chuckled, joking even.

Since she did not get to interact with Sothis much anymore, she had never given much thought as to what Sothis would think of her actions. Not just about her decisions when it came to helping end the war, or the decisions she was making as the new Archbishop, but she wondered what Sothis would say of her plans to marry Dimitri. She wondered what her father would say too, for that matter, not that Byleth was ever given the chance to talk to her father about Dimitri, but she wondered how they would feel regardless. Sothis was like a parent to her, after all.

“Well, I must say he’s certainly not my type.” She laughed. “If it were me, I would have chosen… Oh, never mind! But yes, I approve. You two are good for each other, made for each other, dare I say.” She smiled, and just hearing that filled Byleth with relief and gratitude. 

If she could not speak to her father the night before her wedding, then speaking to Sothis, the one who helped her through many tough decisions in the past, was the next best thing.

“However, now you must go! Go and marry your beloved prince, and make your choice, but remember one thing, no matter what you choose, I will always be with you, and watching over you.” With a chuckle and a smile, Sothis faded away, and Byleth could feel herself drifting back into reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how this fic came to be, but I really wanted to write a wedding fic, and I love the idea of Sothis visiting Byleth the night before her wedding and giving her a special gift, and so this fic was born.
> 
> Since I already have this fic done, I'm going to post a new chapter to this every other day.
> 
> Thank you for reading <3
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated
> 
> Feel free to follow on twitter where I post Fire Emblem stuff, @haunted_shell


	2. A King's Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dimitri meets up with his old classmates as they help him prepare for his wedding day.

Dimitri’s P.O.V.

  
  


It was quiet as Dimitri watched the sunrise from atop his bedroom balcony, the rays of light barely peeking over the mountains, shining down on the still sleeping townspeople below. He loved quiet mornings like this, no noise, no chaos or commotion; it was peaceful, possibly one of his favorite parts about the war ending. It served as a reminder of the era of peace he so desperately wanted to bring.

He would start out every morning not unlike this one, waking up at the crack of dawn, it was an old habitat installed in him by Gilbert from when he was a young boy for early morning training or hunting. Dimitri used to hate it, but now that he was older and could sleep soundly at night, he learned to love the way the sun looked as it began to rise, its light spreading all over the land.

His bedroom balcony became a place where he would spend much of his time and ponder many of his thoughts. It provided him with much solace, plenty of alone time to mull over the tragedy of the past few years, all their friends that had come and gone, as well as wondering if he was succeeding in his venture at being a just King. However, outside of his thoughts, the balcony provided him with a view of everything within the Kingdom capital. 

He could see the shop keepers in the market district getting ready to set up shop for the day, the soldiers tending to the horses, and the monks who normally tended to the Kingdoms garden laying out flowers in preparations for the days event. Though, all of those seemed like mundane things, when in actuality, his eyes were after a different prize.

“My beloved.” He whispered to himself, gazing at the ring adorning his hand that was gifted to him in what felt like an entirety ago, that smile on his face spreading at the site of a familiar white carriage arriving.

Today was the big day, the day when two souls would be joined as one, the day when him and his beloved, Byleth, would get to declare their love and officially begin the rest of their lives together. The past several years and months hadn't been without their fair share of hardships; the war, the bloodshed, and his duties to heal the Kingdom and the Church needed to come first, but all of it would be worth it once Dimitri was able to wake up and see her face next to his every morning.

Fhirdiad had always been a cold place, but the summer was the best time to see the flowers in bloom, and it was also the only time when you could wander outside at almost any hour and not feel the bitter cold. A summer wedding seemed like the best option, and now it was finally happening. In just a few hours, Dimitri and his beloved, his Byleth, would be joined as one, forevermore.

“Your Majesty?” An abrupt voice spoke from the other side of the room, and Dimitri turned around to meet its gaze.

“Ah, yes, Dedue?” Dimitri smiled, he could always trust Dedue to be on time. His loyal retainer of near a decade now had been one of the few things to keep him sane with his newly appointed kingly duties. Even to the point where Dedue would stay up late with him as Dimitri would write letters to various lords and merchants in the Kingdom. 

He was always glad to see him, and today was no exception.

“Lady Byleth has arrived, she is getting ready to meet up with the girls and start her preparations for the day. The men have arrived as well, whenever you’re ready, we can meet up with them.”

“Thank you, Dedue. You always seem to keep me organized when I feel I have a lot on my plate.”

“It is my job, Your Majesty. Plus, on a day as special as today, it would be insanity for you to not have help.”

“Right you are, Dedue. Shall we go?”

“Of course.”

Dedue nodded and proceeded to lead Dimitri down the hall to a separate room. The men in question were Dimitri’s old classmates, some of his dearest friends, most of which he had not seen since his coronation ceremony those many months ago. By this point they had all began their exciting lives as nobles and this was going to be a rare opportunity for them to see each other.

Since the retaking of the Kingdom capital, a lot had happened within the castle walls. Many steps had been taken to not only heal the Kingdom emotionally, making sure everyone was recovering from the war, but physically as well. 

When they first arrived here, the castle was still in disarray, broken windows, destroyed furniture, all of the royal flags burnt, even the gardens had been trampled over with not a flower in sight. It was to the point where half of the rooms in the castle couldn't even qualify as rooms anymore, some of them having their walls torn down, but with a lot of work, and help from merchants and generous noblemen, Dimitri was proud to say the castle was starting to look like what it once did, piece by piece. They even had the extra expenses to make room for a cathedral for Byleth’s Archbishop duties. 

The room that Dedue led Dimitri to was one of the newly renovated rooms, it used to be an old bedroom, part of the guest wing family or friends would stay in while visiting. They decided to keep it for that purpose, but today, it was going to be used as Dimitri’s pre-wedding room, where his groomsmen and him were going to get ready and spend their time before the ceremony.

When he arrived, Dimitri was met with eager smiles, all of his old friends waiting for him. It hadn't been that long, but it felt like an eternity since he saw them last.

“Greetings, Your Majesty.” Ashe was the first to speak, as excited and as formal as ever as he stood to greet him.

There was a small table on the left side of the room, with food and drinks sitting on it. Ashe had been sitting there, reading another tale of chivalry. Over on the right there was a couch facing a window, Slyvain had been lounging around on it, most likely trying to garner the attention of any passing female that walked by, even after all this time he still never changed. 

In the far left corner was another window with the perfect view of the castle's training grounds, Felix had been stubbornly staring out there all morning, only shifting his gaze when Dimitri entered. Despite how the war took its toll on each of them, his look seemed softer now, and less confrontational. It was good to see them all again.

“You don't need to be so formal, Ashe. I am technically a King, but above all else, I am your friend. I wish that we all could speak casually on today of all days. We haven't seen each other in so long, we’re all friends and I don't think we need to use such formalities.”

“That may be so, but it’s not every day we get to attend a royal wedding.” Slyvain noted, “It’s good to see you, Your Majesty, how have kingly duties been treating you?”

“Busy, as expected.” Dimitri sighed. “But we’ve made good progress, within the Kingdom capital itself the majority of the city has been rebuilt and most everyone has returned to their normal lives before the war broke out. As well as for the other territories, we’ve made progress to reach our hands out and help them. I want to bring forth much needed peace for Fodlan, and let the former Empire and Alliance territories know that even though we are now all under the same banner, I care about them just as much as I do the Kingdom. We have also made efforts to -”

“-Perhaps we should not focus on business. Today should be a celebration of His Majesty’s wedding, ” Dedue interrupted, placing his hand on Dimitri’s shoulder, it served as a gentle reminder to not put too much on his plate.

Even though he was now King, Dimitri still had a habit of taking on too much, wanting to help everyone in every territory as much as possible, despite how unlikely that was. That is where Dedue came in, he was always there by his side, between him and Byleth, they were the only ones to keep Dimitri grounded, making sure he did not overwork himself. There was still much work that needed to be done, but he would work on that one step at a time, one day at a time.

However, for today's work there was only one thing to do, marry his beloved.

“You’re right.” Slyvain nodded. “On the subject of the wedding, I gotta ask, how is Byleth doing? I caught a glimpse of her as I was passing by the courtyard earlier and she is looking just as beautiful as ever, you’re one lucky guy, Your Majesty.”

“Sylvain!” Felix shouted, it was the first time he had spoken since Dimitri entered the room, though he never was one for talking much or showing much affection when it came to his friends. “Must you always speak of women?! Even now of all times?!”

“What?” Sylvain shrugged, by now just about everyone was used to the banter between Felix and Sylvain. They bickered, but it was more like an old married couple than it was straight up arguing. “I’ve told you this time and time again, Felix, but if a guy sees a beautiful woman, he must admire her. Plus, it’s not like I would make a move on our former professor, I’m sure Dimitri here has that covered. Say, tell me, Dimitri, do you need any advice for what comes after the ceremony, I have quite a lot of experience with pleasing women. Or have you two already done your consummation?” With that Slyvain gave off a playful wink, and it was like silence fell over the whole Kingdom as everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

Did he really just ask such a thing?

“I beg your pardon?” Dimitri was taken off guard, flustered even. Though, questions like that were par for the course when Slyvain was in the room. But did he always have to say such foolish things?

“So you mean to tell me it’s been all these months since you proposed to her and you haven't even done it once?”

“Control yourself, Sylvain. If word were to get out that the newly crowned King and Archbishop did something so….” Dimitri trailed off, not even sure how to finish his sentence. He sighed before he continued. “It would surely cause a scandal. But to answer your question, no, we have not. We are waiting until after the ceremony.” Dimitri was sure it was impossible for his face to get any redder than it was right now, he even resorted to turning his head to the side to avoid the potential judgement from his friends. 

Though it was true him and Byleth had spent the better part of the last half a year engaged, living in the castle together when she was not at Garregg Mach dealing with Archbishop duties, but Dimitri was old fashioned. There was a certain appeal to sticking with tradition. Even if most people would not bat an eye, especially considering the unorthodox circumstances surrounding their engagement, Dimitri wanted to stick to tradition, for her, Byleth deserved a gentleman, not a beast. He loved Byleth, and he wanted to be as kind to her as he could be. 

That being said, even though it may be unbecoming of a man of noble birth to think this, but late into the night when his beloved was away, Dimitri’s thoughts would occasionally venture into darker territories. Thoughts of what they might do on their wedding night, and many nights to come after that, thoughts of what she would taste like and what sounds she would make. He wanted to be as gentle as a nobleman, but still devour her like a beast.

“Have you no shame, Sylvain.” Felix’s abrupt chastising of Sylvain brought Dimitri out of his thoughts, as all eyes fell onto the two. “Not all of us have such indecent thoughts on our minds.”

“What?” Sylvain asked, his face filled with confusion as he scampered around the room to avoid Felix’s wrath as he chased him about. 

Watching the two of them, it seemed like they were playing a game of cat and mouse, with Sylvain running for his life, scampering from one corner of the room to the next.

“Anyway, shouldn't we start getting ready, Your Majesty, we shouldn't waste anymore time. Felix!” Sylvain yelled one final time as Felix grabbed a hold of him, while the remaining three, Ashe, Dedue, and Dimitri all shared an astonished look. 

Antics like these always ensued when those two were around, it’s what made them such good and such entertaining friends. Even despite the slight chaos they brought today, Dimitri was still glad they were here, he couldn't think of a better group of people to help him get ready for his big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said at the end of chapter 1 that I was going to update this every other day, but I really want to get the entirety of this fic posted by Valentines day so I decided to upload this early. I'll also probably post chapter 3 tomorrow.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and for all the kudos and kind comments I've received so far <3


	3. Contemplation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth gets ready for her wedding with the help of Mercedes, Annette, and Ingrid, as well as receives some advice about what to do regarding Sothis’s gift.

Byleth’s P.O.V.

  
  


“You look beautiful, Professor ...I mean, Archbishop, Lady Byleth. I’m sorry, I’m so forgetful, I’m still struggling with what to call you.” Mercedes hung her head low with shame, an embarrassed expression clung to her as she finished fixing Byleth’s hair.

“It’s alright, Mercedes. I’m afraid I’m still getting used to the new title too, even though it has already been several months.” Byleth smiled, placing her hand on Mercedes shoulder as she did her best to reassure her former student and now friend.

“Is that so? I figured with so many people calling you Lady Byleth and Archbishop everyday that you’d get used to hearing it. Haha, but now I don't feel so bad.” She joked, laughing off her mistake, it seemed the tension in the room eased up.

“Don't worry about it, and thank you for helping me get ready, all of you.” Byleth directed her attention not just to Mercedes, but to Annette and Ingrid who were standing right behind her. “Truly it was a group effort, and I don't think I could get ready without all of your help.”

“It’s the least we could do, you’ve helped us so much over the years as our professor, it was our duty to help you get ready on your big day.” Ingrid nodded, Byleth could see them all smiling at her as she looked in the mirror for the first time today.

It truly was a remarkable day, akin to a fairytale. 

She wasn't sure what to make of it at first, ever since she was young, Byleth’s entire life had revolved around being a mercenary, then one day she became a professor and that changed, but even then Byleth never thought a day would come when she would be dressed in white and getting to walk down the aisle. If her father, Jeralt, could see her now, she wondered what he would say.

Despite how she looked right now, donned head to toe in white, lace, and makeup, the day was not without its hardships. Byleth had spent the better part of the morning being rushed around from one place to another. It started with as soon as she arose from bed, with Seteth getting her up early just in time to eat breakfast and then rush off into a carriage to head for the castle. It had been hard, living apart from Dimitri for these past few weeks, but she had various church duties that needed to be dealt with, and now, they would never have to be apart again.

When she arrived, Annette, Mercedes, and Ingrid wasted no time at all in getting her ready. Over the years, Ingrid had gotten quite good at putting on makeup, and with the assistance of Annette, and Mercedes helping with her hair, they made sure Byleth would be the center of attention today.

Her dress was beautiful, stunning, really. It was simple, but simple seemed to suit her quite well, she wasn't a fan of the extravagant Archbishop outfit with its cape and excessive jewelry she had to wear now on a regular basis.

The wedding dress was long and flowey, flowing several inches past her feet, with a lace pattern covering the skirt, and an open back exposing enough skin where it was still modest but revealing. She thought Dimitri would be a fan of the back. Its white silk sleeves ran all the way down her arms and hands, stopping just right before her fingers to still show off her emerald engagement ring. 

“There. The finishing touch. I made the veil myself. I think it really complements the simplicity, and beauty of the dress.” Mercedes chuckled, gently placing the thin veil she sewed onto Byleth’s head, being careful not to mess up her hair. 

The veil was being held in place by a white tiara decorated with small blue jewels in the center, it looked not too dissimilar to the Archbishop headpiece she wore when doing her church duties, but this one had more of a bridal, elegant feel. One that clearly resembled being affiliated with the Kingdom.

“Thank you, Mercedes, you did such a great job with it.”

“If I may ask.” Annette spoke, curiously. “Where did you get the dress at?”

“Oh.” Byleth chuckled. “While we had many merchants coming in and out of Garreg Mach these past few months, one of them was a clothing merchant from former Alliance territory, they were selling new clothes for the soldiers and orphans who were affected by the war. They also had some dresses with them, Seteth and I spoke about it and we thought this wedding dress they had was perfect.”

“It really is!” Annette exclaimed. “It suits you so well. Dimitri is going to love it.”

“Speaking of Dimitri.” Mercedes inquired. “Do you know what you two are going to do about him being the King and you being the Archbishop? I can’t imagine it would be easy after you get married to then have to spend a lot of time apart.”

“We have a plan for that.” Byleth nodded. “Since efforts to repair the Kingdom and rebuild the church have been making more progress than we originally intended, we used some of the funds we were able to secure to build a smaller cathedral close to the castle. It’s still not quite done yet, but when it is, Seteth, Dimitri, and I agreed it would be a good idea to use it for as much of my Archbishop duties as I can. We also converted one of the spare rooms into an office here, so I’ll be using that to help as well. I will still be doing my main duties that need to be done at Garreg Mach, but the more things I can do closer to Dimitri, the better.”

Though it was true pretty much everything surrounding Byleth and Dimitri’s situation was unorthodox, they wanted to find a way to make it work. He was the King and she was the Archbishop, they both made it their mission to restore peace and rebuild the Kingdom and the church in the best ways they could. It would be harder to do that if they were spending a lot of time apart. Though, Byleth did not want to mention it to Seteth, but getting to spend as much time with Dimitri as possible put the brightest smile on her face. 

“Lady Byleth.” Ingrid spoke, her words were gentle as Byleth looked to meet her gaze. “Forgive me for asking such a thing, perhaps it is the nerves, but you don't look too happy for someone who is getting married.”

There it was, the one dark cloud that had been looming over Byleth’s head since this morning, the one question she could not find an answer to, the one cause of doubt that would overshadow what should have been a joyous day.

“Oh, it’s nothing.” She shook her head. “It’s just nerves, we still have a lot to deal with so I worry right now might not be the best time for a wedding.”

That was a lie, Dimitri and Byleth had been talking for months about when the proper time to get married was. They moved the date around no less than six times, and only settled on a date when they were certain everything in the Kingdom was in order. After all, it wouldn't bode well for the Archbishop and King to prioritize getting married when there were parts of the Kingdom that still needed help rebuilding. However, out of all the things Byleth was uncertain of, marrying Dimitri was not one of them.

In truth, she still wasn't quite sure what to do about her dream, though, it was more than just a dream. Sothis was kind, it was the kind of kindness Byleth hoped to return to the world one day, but it wasn't an easy question to answer. Both outcomes had pros and cons, she loved Dimitri, that much was certain, she had loved him long before the war ended, possibly even before the war began, and she wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with him. Giving up her powers and being mortal seemed like the obvious choice, but is that truly what she should do?

The world was full of so much uncertainty, and even though things were peaceful now, they might not always be, and what if Byleth needed her powers to help sometime in the future? It was a tough decision either way.

Not to mention there was the problem of what to tell Dimitri. Sure, Byleth could make her choice, then go on living as if nothing had ever happened, but Dimitri deserved better than that. She wanted to tell him, wanted him to be involved in every aspect of her life, but she didn't know how he was going to take it. It was a ludicrous thought, but a part of her wondered if Dimitri would still love her if he knew the truth, if he knew she had been hiding this secret from him for all these months, and if she made a decision to fix it without his consent. After all Dimitri had been through in his life, especially these past few years, he deserved to know the truth.

Regardless, she knew it was something she needed to tell him, eventually. 

“If you don't mind me saying something, Archbishop. It seems like you have something on your mind, I know we shouldn't pry, and it’s up to you if you want to share with us, but I think whatever it is, you should listen to your heart.”

“Listen to my heart?” Byleth questioned. 

It was a simple thing to say, but Mercedes always had a knack for knowing when someone was bothered by something. 

That was true even now, Byleth could feel Mercedes’s eyes on her like she could see right through her feigned attempt to dismiss her former students concerns.

“I find that whenever I have a tough decision to make, I just close my eyes, take a deep breath, and search in my heart for the right answer. A lot of times, the answer is a lot simpler than you might think.”

“Is that so?” Byleth turned around, trying to do as Mercedes said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She thought it couldn't hurt to try.

At first, Byleth saw nothing in her mind except darkness, she didn't see Sothis’s throne like she always did, or the bloodshed of all of the tarnish of war, she saw nothing. However, soon darkness turned to a field of roses, the pink and red buds of flowers scattered in a field, in front of her was a tree set up and ready for a picnic. As she looked to her left, she saw Dimitri, he was much older now, his hair still just as messy and long, and his eye patch still covering up part of his face, but he was happy, beautiful, and at peace as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her hand.

On the other side of her were two small children, one boy and one girl, both adorable and with light golden hair that matched their father. They were staring up at Dimitri and her with awe. Looking at their smiling faces, with Dimitri by her side, Byleth felt at peace, happy, no war, no more bloodshed, living the life she thought she would never have, and it seemed that all was well in the world. All was well when she was in Dimitri’s arms.

It seemed she had found the answer she sought.

“Are you ready, Your Grace?” Ingrid was the first one to break the silence, her voice causing Byleth to open her eyes once again, meeting her friendly gaze.

“I am, I just need to get one more thing.” Byleth nodded, she had brought the box with her, the box Sothis had gifted her in her dreams the night before, she wasn't sure what to do with it and what choice to make until just now.

She opened the box, carefully looking over each of the rings. At first, she picked them both up, holding one in each hand as her mind mulled over the outcome each ring presented.

Byleth desired a world of peace, a world where she could stay by Dimitri’s side, doing that would come at a price, but so did keeping her powers.

It was clear what choice her heart truly wanted.

With that, she placed down the ring she did not choose, sealing the box and placing the other ring around her finger. She turned around to look at her former students one final time.

“You all look so lovely, and thank you for helping me get ready today. We should go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> I think it took me longer to come up with an idea of how I wanted Byleth's wedding dress to look than it did to actually write this chapter lol.
> 
> Next chapter should be out on Wednesday.


	4. Ceremony and Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding ceremony takes place and Byleth prepares to share her decision with Dimitri.

Byleth’s P.O.V.

  
  


Nerves clung to Byleth like frost clung to the ground on a cold winter's day. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach permeated throughout her body. Her eyes felt heavy as she looked down, becoming mesmerized as a stray flower pedal fell from her bouquet, slowly falling and dancing it’s way through the air until it hit the ground. She exhaled slowly, keeping one hand on her stomach and the other clenching tightly around the bouquet of purple and blue flowers.

“Dedue and I planted those flowers ourselves.” Mercedes spoke softly, getting Byleth’s attention as she turned around to face her. “They say it’s good luck if the flowers in the bouquot are grown by someone in the wedding party.” 

“Is that so?” Byleth nodded, she wanted to say something else, to provide any form of interesting conversation, but no matter how hard she tried, the words would not come out. All she could do was smile.

Outside of the castle, a white carpet had been rolled out, covered in blue flower petals in preparation for the wedding. A crowd of several eager people gathered, wishing to watch the joyous ceremony about to take place. Byleth stood inside, on the left side of the entrance hall with Ingrid, Annette, and Mercedes accompanying her, while Dimitri and the boys stood on the right.

Despite her and everyone else's excitement though, with a smile on her face and joy in her heart, Byleth was still nervous.

“You’ll do great, Archbisho-, Byleth.” Mercedes smiled, gently placing her hand on Byleth’s shoulder, as if to comfort her.

Byleth could do nothing but nod again, trying to at least offer a friendly smile to Mercedes’ kind words. It only lasted for a moment, the two of them sharing a heartfelt glance as the music began to play, the wedding party proceeding to walk outside and greet the people. It was a Kingdom affair, Byleth didn't have to look outside to know that, there would no doubt be nobles and commoners gathered from all former territories to watch the big day.

After all, since all of Fodlan was now unified under the Kingdom’s banner, this wedding was more than just a celebration of Dimitri and Byleth’s love, but a celebration of the union for all of Fodlan.

One by one, group by group, they all began walking down the aisle to the sounds of the best musicians and bards in the Kingdom. 

First went Dimitri, in most normal situations the Bride and Groom would be walked down the aisle by their parents, but neither of them were so fortunate. Still they made it work, with Dimitri deciding Dedue should be the one to walk him down the aisle. After Byleth, Dedue had been the one by his side the most, always there to help him. Dedue even said if anyone should give Dimitri away to his new bride, it should be him.

Next went Mercedes and Ashe, both of them courteous and smiling, with Ashe looking slightly nervous as they made their way down the aisle. 

After them, followed Ingrid and Sylvain. It was all going well, that is until Sylvain saw a pretty girl standing amongst the crowd of people and decided to flirt with her, even at a wedding of all places. In retaliation, Ingrid roughly grabbed ahold of his collar, pulling him back in line, and elbowing him in the side. You could see the look of soreness all over his face, but all was well. 

Lastly, there was Annette and Felix. Annette’s face was full of smiles and good cheer, even singing a song right before they began to walk, where as Felix was stiff, serious much like he had always been, but this time there was a subtle hint of embarrassment on his face, blushing even. Perhaps he was starting to realize how much he liked being close to Annette, and hearing her sing.

Once they all reached the front of the altar, it was Byleth’s turn. Since her father was not alive anymore, and she had no one else to give her away, she elected to walk herself down the aisle. 

With each step she took, it felt like Byleth was walking in slow motion, like time had stopped, drowning out the music as even the faces of the people around her became blurry. All she could tell was all eyes were on her. Some looks were from women with envy, some from little children in awe, and some from men staring at her with lust in their eyes.

The veil in front of her face obscured her view, like fog they had seen many times before on the battlefield, but Byleth could make out one thing for sure, the one person she had been most excited to see today, Dimitri.

As she approached the makeshift altar, where Seteth and Dimitri stood, she couldn't help but admire the way Dimitri looked, even through her veil, he still stood out to her.

He was dressed in a white button up suit, not unlike a much more advanced version of his old academy uniform, with gold and blue embellishments decorating him, and a blue and white cape with the crest of Blaiddyd hanging off his back. His golden hair was pinned back, still wearing his eye patch, but he was handsome all the same, the most handsome man Byleth had ever known, inside and out.

Byleth closed her eyes as she neared closer and closer, clearing her mind of all but her words to Dimitri, and their love to one another.

“So you’ve made your choice, I see?” A familiar voice rang inside her mind, forcing her to open her eyes.

_ ‘Sothis?’  _ She thought. Was she dreaming again?

“No, no, this is not a dream, what kind of Goddess would I be if I did not walk you down the aisle? After all, this will be the final time I see you.”

It was shocking, but not so shocking that Byleth wasn't used to hearing her voice from time to time, she even got to the point where she no longer acted surprised when she would hear from her. Still, if she was hearing Sothis’s voice then that meant she had something important to say. Byleth couldn't help but wonder what she would say this time, it was no doubt about her gift and the tough choice Byleth had to make along with it.

_ Did I make the right choice? _

“There is no right or wrong choice, in this world we do not have time for second guessing, it is about your hearts choice. Just as all those years ago your heart made a choice of which class of little ones to teach, this is no different. I just…” Sothis sighed. “I have come to wish you well, to see you off one final time. I have gotten to see so much, to see through you, even seeing some things I would rather not see, but you deserve this, deserve happiness. Now go, go forth and marry your King, live a happy life together, and remember, I am always watching over you and never stop listening to your heart.”

Just as quickly as she arrived, she was gone, her soft voice fading and it felt like time had returned to flow normally once again. The music distracted Byleth as she faced forward, eyes being met by glances from Dimitri and Seteth. The wind blew through her hair, and it was like a calming relief washed over her, and her heart finally felt at ease.

“My beloved.” Dimitri whispered as he took Byleth’s hand once she reached the altar, the two of them smiling as they stood side by side and the ceremony began.

They both gave an affirming nod to Seteth as he cleared his throat.

“We are gathered here today.” Seteth began, commanding the attention of everyone around the castle. “To celebrate the union of The King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghas, King Dimitri Blaiddyd, and the Archbishop of the Church of Seiros, Byleth Eisner. If you would, Flayn, the rings.” Seteth looked down to his younger sister, who was smiling and just as enthusiastic as always as she presented a pillow with two silver wedding bands on it.

Dimitri and Byleth each took one of the rings, sharing a look of longing as they stared into each others eyes.

“Dimitri, if you will.” Seteth gestured with a nod for Dimitri to begin speaking, sharing his vows.

“Byleth.” Dimitri smiled at his beloved. “When I first met you all those years ago, you were remarkable, you were the most skilled person I had ever come into contact with, the most talented and powerful mercenary, but above all else, a dear friend. From the years since then, my admiration for you has grown, you have stayed by my side through the best of times and the worst of times. When none would listen to me except the voices inside my own mind, you would, when none else would reach their hand out to me when I was at my lowest, saving my lost soul and offering me friendship, you would, and when everyone thought I was a lost cause, a crazed King mad with bloodlust whose obsession for revenge had driven him to the point of insanity, you were always there to guide me. I was a monster, but you saw the man underneath, I was a beast but you tamed me. You have stood by my side all these years, and now I wish you to stand by my side forever. I love you, Byleth, I always have. You saved me from the monster within, and you taught this wretched lost King how to live again. With all that I am, I love you.”

“Byleth.” Seteth turned his gaze towards Byleth, and now it was her turn to speak.

She had spent the better part of the past month thinking over what to say to Dimitri. What do you say to the one person who single handedly changed your life for the better? Yes, she did have Sothis, but Dimitri is the one other living person who has changed her life. What do you say to someone who means so much to you?

Byleth took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all things except for Dimitri, looking lovingly into his eyes as she rubbed her thumb across her hands, as if it were a way to steady her nerves.

“Dimitri.” She sighed, speaking slowly. “Words cannot express how I feel about you, ever since I started working at the Academy, you have been there to help me. Since after our very first mock battle, you made me feel welcome, even dragging me to the dining hall to join in celebration when I was struggling with getting comfortable with my new teaching position. Still, as you say I have always been there for you, you have always been there for me. After my father was killed, you were the one to comfort me, making sure I ate, and standing by my side in such sad times. You picked me up when I was down, and in doing so, I fell in love with you even more because of it. You are one of the kindest men I ever knew, you had such a big heart and had such compassion for those around you. You helped me see things differently and reached your hand out to me when I was at my lowest, it hurt seeing you hurt, but it brings me joy to see you happy, and everyday I am grateful that you want to share your happiness with me. Many months ago, you told me once that I taught you how to live, well you taught me something too, you taught me how to love. I love you, Dimitri, and I wish to share the rest of my life with you.”

It was hard to look at Dimitri, not because Byleth didn't want to, but because both their eyes were full of tears, happy tears. Both of them looking at each other with a look that can only be described as pure euphoria, the happiest moment either of them had known.

Without another word, they proceeded to the next part of the ceremony, exchanging rings. Byleth had never really been fond of jewelry, but when that jewelry was coming from Dimitri, she changed her mind. Taking a moment to admire the new ring as she slipped it on his finger, and then Dimitri doing the same to her.

“By the power invested in me, and the power of the Goddess Sothis, and the Church of Seiros…” Seteth spoke again, voice loud but with a look of happiness on his face. “I now pronounce you as man and wife, as King and Queen of The Holy Kingdom of Faerghas. May the Goddess bless you both, and you live your days long and happy. You may affirm this union and this love, with a kiss.”

It was a bit more out in the open than either of them liked, with everyone watching, it made for an awkward first married kiss, but neither of them seemed to mind it. Byleth stood up on her toes to meet Dimitri, as he cupped his hand around her face, pulling her in slowly and delicately as their lips met. 

Dimitri was a gentleman, he always had been, but a little of a beast lurked beneath him, and that was reflected in his kiss. Being gentle as to not go too far, he pressed his lips into Byleth’s, letting her set the pace for how much or how little they should kiss right now. It wasn't until the end, as they pulled away, where Dimitri brought out a little bit of the beast, biting down on his now wife’s lower lip. It sent a shiver down Byleth’s spine in the best way possible.

It was clear she was going to enjoy being married to Dimitri very much.

As their lips departed, the crowd around them erupted with applause and cheers, people throwing rose petals and rice across the Kingdom capital as the newly married King and Queen made their way to the horse drawn white carriage that awaited them, setting forth on what was sure to be a blissful honeymoon.

Now, all Byleth had to do was confess to her beloved the truth about her powers, as well as her decision regarding them. She hoped, Sothis willing, he wouldn't think any less of her because of that confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this chapter I wanted to focus more on the cute, fluffiness of the wedding. Also I’ve only ever been to a wedding once, I was really young when I went and don’t remember it very well. So I did a fair bit of googling for this lol.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Next chapter will be the last one, which will be where Byleth finally makes a confession to Dimitri, and that chapter will be out on Friday.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the wedding ceremony, Dimitri and Byleth set off on their honeymoon, where Dimitri learns a shocking truth from Byleth.

Dimitri’s P.O.V.

“My beloved.” Words soft and gentle as Dimitri whispered, it was the first time since they officially married he had called her that, the first time a loving husband held the hand of his loving wife. “I want to show you one of my favorite places.”

Byleth nodded as Dimitri proceeded to lead the way, bringing her to a field of flowers surrounded by a large tree. A small blanket had been laid out at the base of it. It was all thanks to Dedue and Mercedes for coming here in advance, Dimitri made a mental note that he would have to thank them later.

“It’s beautiful here.” Byleth smiled.

It was the first time Dimitri had seen her smile so big, a smile so wonderful it could melt away all his worries. 

In the time since their engagement, Dimitri wanted to show her all of his favorite spots around the Kingdom; where he spent his free time when he was a young boy, where he liked to go hunting, and where he would watch the sunset.

“One time I was horseback riding with Rodrigue, he showed me this place and I thought it was so peaceful, I couldn't help but keep coming back. When I’m here it’s like all my worries melt away. It’s the only place that has ever been able to offer me such peace. Well, except for you. You offer me more peace than any place ever could. I wanted to take you here for months now but never had the opportunity, this place is special to me, just as you are special to me.” Dimitri kissed Byleth’s hand, and her face lit up with that smile of hers he loved to see so much. 

He thanked the Goddess that now he would be able to see that smile every day.

They sat down on the blanket at the base of the tree together, Byleth leaned into him, the two of them snuggling up closely as her head rested beneath his chin. The beautiful orange and purple hues of sunset painted their surroundings as his hand began running up and down her back, taking in the moment slowly.

Dimitri kissed her shoulder, his fingers traced down the open space of her back revealed to him by her dress. He loved the feeling of her skin, it had a certain roughness to it from her time as a mercenary, but somehow her scars felt smooth as he ran his fingers over them. Dimitri wanted to make it a point to memorize each and every spot on her body. 

He continued to run his hand down her arm until he reached her hand, intertwining their fingers together, her small and delicate fingers that had saved his life so many times already. As he held them, he couldn't help but smile as warmth radiated throughout his body, she always did have that effect on him. Dimitri took a moment to admire the new rings adorning her fingers, but his thoughts became perplexed as a certain piece of jewelry caught his eye.

“My beloved, I didn't see that ring on your hand before, the white one. Was it a gift from Seteth or from the church?” He gestured towards an unfamiliar piece of jewelry on Byleth’s hand, it was different from the Archbishop jewelry or the new wedding jewelry. He didn’t recall seeing her wear it before. Strange, he thought.  
“Oh no, this.” Byleth smiled, holding out her hand so both Dimitri and her could look at the newly placed rings on her fingers. “This was a gift from the Goddess Sothis, a joyous wedding gift to commemorate the union of the King and the Archbishop. I want to keep it with me, just as I want to keep you with me, forevermore.”

“Is that so?” Dimitri questioned.

Byleth had spoken of the Goddess Sothis many times before, to the point where Dimitri knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the Goddess actually existed. After all, if the Goddess does not exist, how could someone as wonderful as Byleth have walked into his life?

That being said, there were still many mysteries that surrounded Byleth and her Archbishop duties that remained elusive to Dimitri, such as how her hair suddenly turned green and the powers she had. Dimitri knew he could trust her, after all, he loved her more than anything in the world. However, this time Byleth’s words had an ominous tone to them, like there was more to the story that Byleth didn't let on. He wondered what she meant, but he knew only time would be able to tell.

“Yes. It reminded me to listen to my heart.” She turned around so she could face Dimitri. 

“And what does your heart want now?”

“To stay with you forever.” She planted a gentle kiss on his lips as they both gazed at each other with love in their eyes and in their hearts. “Actually, Dimitri.” She sighed, looking down at her hand. “There is… something I haven't told you, it’s about my Archbishop duties and about the Goddess powers. Is now a good time?”

“Yes, of course, anything, my beloved.” Dimitri’s eyes widened as he sat up, this wasn't the way he envisioned spending their wedding night, but it was clear this was important to Byleth, which meant it was also important to him. “You’ve seen the worst and ugliest parts of me, so in turn there is nothing you cannot tell me about yourself.” Dimitri placed his hand on her back, this time instead of trying to tease her, he offered her comfort, the loving comfort of a husband to his wife, in his warm embrace.  
“This ring…” Byleth held out her hand, letting Dimitri get a good look at it as she began to speak. He couldn't help but notice the beautiful white designs engraved on it, like the ring was from a time long passed. “It’s more than just a gift, actually, it’s infused with magic, magic to keep me mortal.”

“Keep you mortal?” Dimitri questioned. “Byleth… I don’t understand...What are you...”

What was his wife talking about?

“It’s hard to understand, I know.” She looked up, her eyes filled with sorrow, she reached her hand up and placed it on his chin, a gentle, loving look in her eyes. “Just hear me out for a minute. All those years ago, when I vanished during the battle at the Sealed Forest, when I told you the Goddess appeared before me and gave me her powers. You remember it, right?”

“Yes.” Dimitri nodded, unsure of where his wife was going with this, but clinging onto her words all the same.

“Well, she did appear to me, but she did more than that, when she gave me her powers they came with a price. That price being I became immortal, just like her. I had grown used to it, I knew it was my burden to bear, but last night she appeared to me in a dream, she told me she had a gift for me, and her gift could take away the powers she gifted me, and I could be mortal again. So that’s what this ring is, once I placed it on my finger, it took away the powers and allows me to now live a normal, a mortal life. From this moment on, my powers are gone, but I’m just like you. A normal Archbishop who wants to help bring forth peace.”

Dimitri sat there, letting the breeze blow through his hair as he processed what was just said. It was like his wife just dropped the world’s biggest bombshell on him, but he could tell from the look in her eyes that she needed to get this off her chest. She looked relieved, but also worried, her eyes falling onto him as she waited for him to speak.

What could he say to something like that? He was surprised, yes, bamboozled, even. All this time they had been fighting a war, and all this time he had been dealing with the voices in his mind, while she was living with the Goddess powers along with her immortality. She was just like the Goddess herself, but now she was nothing more than a mortal. 

At first, Dimitri didn't know what to think, many thoughts swirled through his mind as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Byleth was mortal now? She hadn't been before? The two of them were going to spend the rest of their lives together where he would grow old but she would not? What would that mean for their children? Does it make him a bad person for being happy she’s mortal now? Is everything truly normal now? If her powers were gone, what would that mean for Fodlan? It was all incredibly difficult for Dimitri to wrap his head around, but he knew he had to.   
He closed his eyes, trying to think over his response carefully as a little voice popped into his head, this one not demanding blood or killing like so many of the voices that haunted him have done in the past. This was one gentle, only telling him to do one thing.

_ Listen to your heart _ .

They were words Byleth spoke only a few moments ago, but they were as true as they could be. It was always better to just listen to your heart.

What did his heart want?

Well, that was obvious, it had been obvious to anyone who knew him for years now, even back at his academy days there had only been one thing he truly wanted. He wanted her, he always wanted her, and to him, it didn't matter what she was or what powers she had casted aside, he loved her, he wanted to spend every moment he could by her side, and not having her powers didn't change that.

“Dimitri, I…” She spoke, words stammering “Can you say something? I know it’s different, I know I should have opened up to you sooner, this isn't the kind of thing that should be kept a secret, and I knew I would have to tell you one day, but I was worried how to tell you. I changed so much… I didn't know if you would…”

Dimitri placed his hand on hers, pulling her in close to him, calming her words as he proceeded to speak softly, his words coming from the heart.

“I would go to the ends of the earth for you, I would slay a hoard of a thousand eneimes just to hold your hand, I would spend an eternity burning in the mountains of Ailell just to kiss you. You have saved me countless times, seen the worst parts of me and still wanted to stand by my side. I don't care whether you are a Goddess or a mortal, to me, you will always be the one who stood by my side through thick and thin, the one I trust more than anyone else, you will always be my beloved.”

“So you’re okay with this, with me being mortal and not having Sothis’s powers anymore?”

“I must admit, I am shocked, I wish you had told me sooner, but I understand why you didn’t. After all, my life would have been so much easier if I opened up to you about the voices in my head sooner than I did. So I think I understand more than anyone about wanting to keep this secret, or unsure when the right time to open up would be. It will take some getting used to, but the more I think about it the more I realize it all makes sense. You’ve always been an extraordinary person, Byleth, even from the day you first came to the academy, everyone could tell there was something special about you. But to me, your Goddess powers don’t change a thing about how I view you, I have always loved you for you, and for your kind heart, and I will always love you for you.”

He kissed her lovingly on the forehead, giving her the time she needed until she spoke again. It didn't matter what she was, Goddess or mortal, all that mattered was that she was his wife, and he loved her no matter what. After all, if she could love a beast like him, how could he not love an angel like her? If she were a Goddess who was immortal, he would cherish every day he could have with her, and if she were a mortal like him, he would enjoy growing old together.

“Dimitri, I… I love you.” Her words were soft, lifting her head to look into his eyes. She was just as sincere as always, a smile spreading on her face. Dimitri thought if he could see that smile every day, he would be a lucky man. 

“I love you too, Byleth, and I always will, no matter if you are mortal or Goddess, nothing will ever change that.” The two of them shared one more loving kiss, it felt like it was the first time either of them could be themselves since the wedding took place. Here, they were not a King and an Archbishop, but a husband and wife, enjoying their time together. It didn't matter to him who was what, or if she changed, to him, they were both just people, and they needn't care about titles like that.

“Tell me, my beloved.” Byleth spoke, the sound of relief emitting from her voice as she slowly ran her hands up Dimitri’s sides. It was like the conversation they just had was put out of both of their minds, the both of them moving forward from it as they stared into each others eyes. “Shall we proceed with the consummation ceremony on the night of our wedding?”

His wife never did cease to amaze him, her words sending a chill up his spine, like his whole body froze up with excitement and anticipation. It was clear what both of their hearts wanted now and judging by that look in her eyes, both of them knew it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hard to believe we're already at the end of this fic! I feel like posting it really flew by lol. 
> 
> I had a lot of fun while writing this, I just adore cute, fluffy Dimileth.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and to everyone who left nice comments and kudos on this. <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on twitter where I post mostly Fire Emblem, @Haunted_Shell


End file.
